


What do you want?

by Blank_Is_typing



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Injury, Depression, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Mafia AU, Panic Attacks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Is_typing/pseuds/Blank_Is_typing
Summary: Hyunjin is an emotionless assassin. He wasn't always like this, but years of being ignored have led him to give less than two shits about who he was killing.That is until he's assigned to kill the leader of some up and coming gang named Bang Chan.He thought the guy was supposed to be a ruthless leader, not a therapist.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. You're just a kid.

Hyunjin rolled out of bed to the sound of an alarm blaring in his ear. He ran his right hand down his face while his left hand turned off the tune that almost mocked him with his presence. All he prayed for a normal day for once. The brightness coming into his window nearly blinded him as he shut the blinds to his apartment. Within a few steps he was in his bathroom, he turned on the shower and stripped out of his clothes before stepping inside. The water pressure was horrible but it didn't phase him anymore. He let out a huff of breath that sent the long strands that fell across his face fling to the sides before they got weighed down with water. 

The water that carried the remnants of his shampoo fell into his eyes which don't get me wrong, hurt, but not for long. He began to massage the shampoo into his scalp sighing at the one moment of peace he had. it was quickly spoiled by the memory of his first kill coming back to his mind to remind him of his place.

_Hyunjin had been running around the streets, sleeping in random places after his parents kicked him out at the age of 15. A man came out of a random building he was walking past, "Hey kid," he said, gesturing for him to get off the sidewalk and sit on the steps he was lowering himself to. Hyunjin had been on the streets long enough to know a gang offer when he heard it, but he was low on funds and hadn't been able to eat a proper meal in about four days. So, with a reluctant sigh, he walked up to the steps to sit next to the guy, keeping his arms crossed over his chest, "what do you want?" he asked, masking his fear._

_"I need you to do something for me," he said, writing down an address. "I need you to find someone by the name of Sungri and hand him this envelope." He handed him a large orange envelope that seemed heavier than a few papers._

_"What do I get in return?" Hyujin asked before he committed to anything._

_"I'll give you a hundred bucks," he said. "Meet me back here, knock on the door, and ask for Jackson."_

_Hyunjin nodded, he just had to drop off a message, it shouldn't be that hard._

_He was so wrong about that._

_As soon as he was even within ten feet of the building, two men asked him what he was there and he had to deliver something to Sungri. They looked at each other before letting him through. He was led to a large office and the man who led him there just stood outside, not even following him in._

_"So, who do you belong to?" The man, who he assumed was Sungri, asked._

_"What? no one," he shook his head, placing the envelope on the counter before he felt his wrist being grabbed. He tried to pull away but his arm wouldn't move._

_Sungri stood up, "I'm going to ask you again, what gang do you belong to?"_

_"NONE," he said louder this time as if that would get it through his mind._

_"Then would you like to join my gang?" He pulled his arm so that Hyunjin smacked his head against the hardwood desk._

_Hyunjin groaned at the sudden trauma to his head, he opened his eyes to see a splash of blood on the glossed material. "No," he said through gritted teeth._

_"Well then, I guess I have to get rid of you." he pushed his head back into the wood._

_Hyunjin picked and grabbed one of the first things he saw. which happened to be a metal lamp and hit the man as hard as he could in the position he was in. He then came up and smashed a ceramic statue he found and pointed the shard at him. "Let me go," he said with shaking hands._

_Sungri wiped the blood off of his lips, "no, I'm starting to think of punishments worse than death."_

_Before he could even lunge at him the shard was pushed int his neck with a squelching noise. Hyunjin heard a choked gasp before he opened his else to see his hands coated in red and a man currently bleeding out of his mouth, choking on his blood._

_He snatched his hands away and looked at them as his body shook. He was a killer, panic surged through his veins as he looked around for any other exit. Once he found it in the form of a door behind a bookcase he snatched up the envelope and snuck out of there._

* * *

_"I killed him..." he said, looking at the ground as his body shook._

_"You WHAT?" Jackson said as he stared at the 15-year-old._

_"I killed Sungri," he said as he felt tears building in his eyes._

_Jackson sighed and pulled out a rag, wiping the blood from his hands. "You beat me to it," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Look, it's obvious that you don't have anywhere to stay, so I'm going to put in a word with my friend Jamie and she'll give you a place. What's your name?"_

_"'Hyunjin," he was so shocked by how okay he was shocked that he was taking it so well, "I-I brought your envelope back." he panicky reached round to grab it but was stopped by a hand._

_"Keep it," he said, pulling out a stack of bills and counting out six of them, "use this to get all the stuff you need," he headed him five hundred dollars, "And use this to go buy a meal." it was twenty dollars._

_Hyunjin quickly pocketed the money before hugging him, "thank you so much."_

_"No problem," he said, pulling away. He wrote down the next address he needed. "Now get out of here, people are listening."_

Hyunjin has never seen Jackson since. Word got out of what he did and he was dubbed "The demon slayer." And a broke kid getting offered hundreds of dollars just to kill people just starts agreeing to whatever they can. Pretty soon, he was numb to the sight and smells of the blood. The life draining out of people's eyes was a daily occurrence at this point. Sometimes, he murdered without a change in expression.

He still had the multi-colored knife that was in the envelope with nothing else, so he didn't know why it was there. once he got a second knife, he kept that one as a good luck charm.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hyunjin finished his shower. He then proceeded to brush his hair, only to pull what he could into a ponytail. The rest went, as usual, wash his face, brush his teeth, and change into something depending on the kind of day he was having. He chose a black shirt and baggy pants that he tucked into his boots. he always wore black in case some decided to give him another job t random. speaking of jobs, his phone rang from next to his bed.

"Hello?"

"I got another job for you, come by now," the voice said.

"can't I get a little informality Hyung?" he asked with a slight smirk.

The other just hung up and Hyunjin just shrugged, grabbing a granola bar and heading to the place he'd been so many times. 

Most people refuse to work for bangtan because of how merciless they could be. That was fine by Hynjin because that meant more money for him, which was a pretty good sum. If he got through a few more jobs, he could afford to move out of his shitty apartment, reluctantly given to him from Jamie five years ago.

As he approached the building, there was a brief moment of tension in the air before they recognized his face and the younger members of the gang gave him looks from the side of the building especially, Soobin. Hyunjin just scoffed at him before walking into the building.

Namjoon met him at the door and nearly dragged him towards the office, "His name is Bang Chan, goes by CB97, leader of this gang called Stray kids. I sent you the address of a street he seems to frequent." Namjoon walked towards a cabinet and opened it to reveal an array of different weapons, "You know the drill."

Hyunjin looked at the photo of the guy, he was pale and from what he could tell, fairly muscular. "Did Soobin want to take him?" he asked with a small laugh before walking up to the cabinet

Namjoon just sat back down at his desk, "I'm not going to give you information on my members"

"Yeah yeah," Hyunjin said, pocketing a few knives and a loaded revolver, for an emergency. He's used a gun twice, and each time he hates it, he'd rather stick to blades and blunt objects. "How long do I have?"

"thirty-two hours, this guy's kind of tough," Namjoon said.

Hyunjin nodded and left the room, knowing that he had all the information he needed and they didn't want him sticking around for long. 

* * *

After two hours of pacing up and down the same street, he found his target, wearing a white shirt and black hoodie with a pair of black shorts and a pair of sneakers. He did not hesitate to drag him into an ally. as soon as they were hidden, he felt his body flip over nd his back landed on the ground with a loud thud. He let out a long groan and coughed a bit. when he opened his eyes, he was met with Chan staring at him with shock. "You're just a kid?"

"Fuck you," he huffed, standing up. "I'm twenty, not a kid."

"Young enough to me," Chan shrugged, dropping his defensive stance. "You want to go grab some tea with me?" he asked.

Hyunjin's eyes widened a bit at the surprising offer, "I don't like tea." he said before drawing his knife and lunging at him.


	2. The Offer

Hyunjin felt his arm being grabbed and twisted as he fell to his knees, Chan standing behind him. "You can get a coffee," Chan said, slightly smiling.

"Fine, whatever," Hyunjin said, tapping out so his arm would stop being twisted. He had time, he'd just rather get it done quickly, but that wasn't the case.

Chan let go of him and started walking again, gesturing for the other to follow him. They turned down a corner and went through the residential entrance of some thrift store. Chan gave three knocks to an apartment on the second floor. The door opened to reveal a man about Chan's age, staring at Hyunjin in confusion, "Who's the kid?"

"He's twenty," Chan responded with a laugh, "And he's trying to kill me."

"Chan, why do you always do this," He said, rolling his eyes. Despite his words, he moved to the side to let the two in.

"Because Woojin," Chan chuckled, "It's how I got you, didn't I?"

Hyunjin blinked in confusion, "what is going on here?" He just tried to kill the guy and he didn't seem scared that they were in suck close proximity with plenty of objects that could do the job. 

"Do you drink coffee or tea?" Woojin asked walking into his kitchen after closing the door. 

"Coffee," Hyunjin answered, sitting at one of the chairs at his circular dining table.

Woojin nodded and poured a cup of their beverages before placing them in front of each person.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell this is now?" Hyunjin asked, looking between the two men and the up of coffee. 

Chan took a sip of his tea before speaking. "This is Woojin, he used to be in my gang, now he's just my boyfriend. I'd appreciate it if you don't use him to get to me because he's done with the gang work."

"And you brought me to your coffee date because..." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he thinks he can change you," Woojin answered.

"I know who you are, demon slayer," Chan said with a slight laugh.

Hyunjin's jaw dropped, "I-what, how?"

"I was visiting Jackson that day you showed up." He answered. "I know you didn't want to end up this way. But walking around with no gang is risky, I've seen what you're capable of, so I'm giving you an offer to join my gang."

"No," there was no hesitation in his voice, even if he did want to ask if he knew where Jackson was. "I'm not joining anyone's gang. I work alone, for anyone." He looked around at the apartment. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm still going to try and kill you. But out of courtesy, I'm not going do it here." He said, looking over at Woojin. 

He got up and headed for the door, Chan was safe for the day, but he wasn't going to have a sudden change of heart. He just walked out and headed home.

* * *

Hyunjin didn't go out again until evening time. He went to his usual convenience store to pick up a quick meal. With the extra change he had from his last kill, he decided to treat himself to a six-pack of soju and a few bowls of ramen and a large roll of kimbap. As he was checking out he felt some glancing at him from the outside of the store, "Going to have to take the long route home this time, huh." he whispered to himself.

"Are you Hyunjin?" a guy that looked to be his age asked.

"no, I'm the fucking Easter bunny." he snapped. "if you're going to try something do it now." he rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you're no fun, Chan sent me." He said.

"I'm not joining your fucking gang," Hyunjin groaned, not even questioning how they managed to track him.

"You know he's not going to let that happen right?" He said.

Hyunjin just laughed and shook his head, "No one lets it happen, there's always some kind of fight." He said, walking away 

"Look, I've seen what he's capable of, you don't want to get on his bad side," he warned, following him.

Hyunjin stopped in tracks, "Look, whatever your name is-"

"Jisung." He interrupted.

"Look, Jisung, I've dealt with people much worse than your leader, he doesn't scare me." He turned around only to feel a hand grab onto his arm and try to pull him down. He set his bags down and pulled out his knife. With his own weight, he swung Jisung against the wall and kept the knife to his throat. "I'm not scared of you either. Now, you're going to go back to your leader and tell him my answer is final." He dropped his arm and grabbed his bags, walking home, taking the long way, just in case.

Once he got home, he pulled out his ramen and heated a pot of water, dumping the given seasoning and some of his own. when the water came to a boil, he placed the disks of noodles in the pot. as they softened he unwrapped his kimbap and began to eat slices as he watched his food cook. Once they had separated a bit, he placed leftover kimchi into the pot as well.

When everything was said and done, he sat down at his small folding table and ate his meal, washing it down with Soju. It was only when he fell asleep that he realized why Chan wanted him to join his gang.

He's worked with almost every group in the area, so he's a huge asset. Too bad Namjoon picked up on that first, but the attempt to get exclusivity was cute.

* * *

The next morning, he tried again, deciding to sneak up on the guy. He nearly got the knife into his skin but someone pulled him off and held his hands behind his back. "Why are you so hard to kill?" he scoffed.

Chan touched his neck as he caught his breath, "Because you're holding back," he answered. "Let him go Changbin."

The guy reluctantly released his arms. The comment stuck with Hyunjin but not in the way Chan was thinking. "Who do you need info on, if you pay me enough, I'll give it to you," he asked.

Both of them looked at him confused, "I don't need you for information," Chan shook his head.

"Then why are you so persistent?" he asked, in any other circumstance he would use this moment when their guard is down to get them, but this whole situation was the most entertainment he's got in a while.

"One, I don't want to die," He chuckled. "Two, I know how much you're keeping to yourself. You've been alone for five years, don't you want to be heard?"

"No, I don't want that, Hyunjin shook his head.

"Then what do you want?" Changbin asked.

"That's none of you're business, you're not going to be dead by tomorrow." he just walked away knowing that they wouldn't follow. 

He's never seen such odd recruitment efforts before and it confused him to no end, bangtan isn't even that persistent. "He wants something. I just have to figure out what it is."

One thing is for certain, he's going have to plan out his next approach very carefully because it's his last shot.


	3. Time's up...

Hyunjin had spent the whole day planning out how to attack, he's going to ask for extra because the lengths he's going through to get this kill are rediculous. 

Woojin opened the door to his apartment, staring at Hyunjin confused. "It's two am Hyunjin," he said, running a hand down his face.

"I know," he said, messing with his hands, "I just really need to talk with Chan, and I didn't have either of your numbers and I need to do it before noon and-" he added panic in his voice to make it more convincing.

Woojin held up a hand, "Alright, I'll call him." he walked back inside to call his boyfriend. after a few minutes of mumbling, he came back out. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

Hyunjin bowed with a relieved look in his eyes. "thank you, I can wait for him outside so you can go back to sleep, sorry for waking you." 

"It's no big deal," Woojin said, "but I will take up that offer of getting more sleep. I know Chan seemed a little odd, but trust me, he's someone you won't regret trusting."

Hyunjin gave him a half-smile before walking off, that same face shifting to a smirk. He sat down on the bench by the building and waited for the leader to show up.

Chan approached five minutes later, and Hyunjin stood up to greet him. "You change your mind?" he asked with a slight smile.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you mind if we walk around?" He asked, looking at the ground.

Chan nodded and began to walk with him up the street, "So, you thought about what I said?" He asked once they had turned a corner.

"Yes, and before I agree to anything, what exactly does your gang do?" He asked.

Chan let out a breath and nodded, "Ah, the age-old question. Well, all of us have either been kicked out of gangs or running around on the streets." 

Hyunjin was genuinely shocked by that, "Really?"

He nodded, "yeah, we sometimes do weapons deals and other illegal stuff, but for the most part we just look out for people." 

Hyunjin raised a brow, "How do you do that?"

Chan looked up in thought, "Say you're a shop owner, and a gang is threatening to destroy your store or kill you. We take care of it."

Hyunjin had a bit surprise on his face as they walked onto a street he knew no one was on. He grabbed a pipe and hid it behind his back as Chan walked in front of him. "Huh," he said, poking the inside of his jaw with his tongue. Before he could have any regrets, he swung the pipe into his side, hard enough to bruise, but not to crack anything. He watched as Chan hunched over in pain and Hyunjin took the opportunity to kick him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. He pulled out his knife and kneeled on his chest. He made the mistake of locking eyes with him. Chan had treated him with more courtesy than the people that sent him to end his life. 

Hesitation was evident in his face as he adjusted the grip on his blade. He lifted the knife to plunge it into his heart, watching as the leader winced and closed his eyes, only to open them in shock when he heard a knife bounce against a chain fence. "Why can't I fucking kill you!" Hyunjin yelled as he fell back to sit on the ground with his knees propped up. "How is someone so stupid be so hard to stab?!" he shook his head, feeling tears brimming in his eyes from how overwhelmed he was becoming. 

Chan caught his breath before sitting up. "You're persistent," he laughed as he wiped the blood leaking out of his bottom lip.

Hyunjin just stared at him in disbelief, "Why can't you just be mad!" Hyunjin said, "Yell at me, punch me, call me insane, try to kill me, draw your gun and shoot at me, ANYTHING!" he screamed. 

"Because, as I said, you're hurting, and trying to hide it." He explained, sitting up. "I've seen it so many times, you've just been inflicting trauma after trauma without stopping to address it."

Hyunjin looked at him, his eyes shifting all over the place. He almost said something but shook his head, "So? It's not your job to help me, some people are just lost causes and you have to accept it." He sighed before standing up, "I'll leave you alive but watch out for bangtan. And for the love of god, change up your route to get to Woojin's house." His hand reached out to help him up, but he just ended up walking away, he knew some painkillers and an ice pack later and he'd barely feel anything.

He went back home and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was rudely awoken by his phone ringing, "What," he mumbled.

"Did you kill him?" Namjoon asked on the other end.

Hyunjin ran a hand down his face, "No, he got away and took one of your knives. I'll return everything in a few hours." 

Namjoon sighed, "You know what happens right?" 

Hyunjin brought his lips to a line, "Yep."

* * *

Hyunjin walked home from the base with sunglasses and a mask on. He let out a sigh of defeat when he heard a voice from behind him. 

"Hey asshole," the man said, catching up with him.

"I'm assuming that's me?" he sighed and looked him up and down. He looked pissed, his hands were clenched into fists. Hyunjin was expecting to get punched, instead, he was shoved against a wall. The rough brick making contact with the bruise on his back made him yelp in pain. He saw the sudden worry in the other male's eyes and suddenly understood. "You work for Chan."

"Yeah, and I know what you did to him. Do you have any-"

"If you're going to hit me just don't hit me in the left eye," Hyunjin said, rolling his eyes from under his glasses. 

The concern on the other's face grew, "Hit you in the left..." His voice faded to a whisper before he pulled Hyunjin's glasses off without warning.

Hyunjin shielded his eyes from the sudden exposure to the sun's brightness. His hand did nothing to hide the dark purple bruise encompassing his eye. He felt the mask get pulled down as well to reveal his swollen lip with a dried bloodstain across it.

"What the hell happened?" the guy asked, looking him up and down.

"Yoongi punches hard doesn't he?" He scoffed, pulling his mask back up and taking his sunglasses back.

The guy pulled back and looked at him in horror. "You were hired by Bangtan!?"

Hyunjin nodded, "Yeah, but obviously I didn't get my job done. Didn't your leader tell you that it was Bangtan hunting him down?"

He shook his head, "No, because I used to work for them too."

Hyunjin's mouth fell open, this random person standing in front of him, also worked for the same gang at one point. "Woah, what are you doing?!" he said as he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him down the sidewalk. 

"You're coming with me. Don't worry, I'm not got going to kidnap you, just going to patch you up." He said, continuing to pull him, smiling when he felt less resistance.

Hyunjin sighed and walked with him, at the very least he was getting info on this gang, even if he didn't join. "Can I get a name at least."

The guy smiled, "Lee Minho. Don't think I'm still pissed at you, but I can't beat your ass if the people I despise most beat me to it."

For some reason that made Hyunjin trust the other a little more, "For some reason, I get that."

"Of course you do," he scoffed, "You're about as defensive as I was when Chan tried to recruit me."

Hyunjin just gave in and stopped trying to put up his aggressive facade, it didn't seem to be worth it. "What's his deal with that anyways."

Minho shrugged as he wedged through a small gap in a fence, gesturing for Hyunjin to follow. "Beats me, but with all he's been through, I'm not going to tell him to get his head out the clouds. Surprisingly, it ends up working most of the time."

Hyunjin wedged his way through the gap and nearly fought his way through the yard of overgrown weeds, "Is this what you have to do every time you go out?"

Minho laughed and shook his head, "This is the entrance we use if we feel like someone is stalking us or we bring in some new or unfamiliar faces." He glanced over at him with the last part.

Hyunjin looked at the rusted up metal door and took a deep breath, he had no idea how many people he would be facing, or how happy they would be to see him. 

Minho unlocked the door and Hyunjin stared in the building with extreme surprise. 

It was completely empty.

Suddenly he was fearing for his life, something he hadn't been in a long time.


	4. Just give in.

Minho looked back at Hyunjin, "You coming or what?" He said as he pulled the shocked assassin into the, what looked to be abandoned, building and locking the door behind them.

"I guess this is how I die," he mumbled to himself.

"I'm not going to kill you," Minho shook his head, crouching down and reaching into a pile of old ropes.

Hyunjin was almost in awe when he saw the surrounding area open up to reveal a ladder that led down to a small room that could fir maybe two people. 

"It's not that deep, so you can jump if you want." Minho jumped down and landed at the bottom, completely unscathed. 

Hyunjin just took the ladder down, closing the hatch as he did so. "You guys have a lot of time barriers," He said, extremely impressed. 

"We aren't a big gang so we can't just hide in plain sight. Why do you think no one has figured out where our base is?" Minho said while opening a door and heading down some stairs.

When the got to the bottom it was like time froze for a second. Hyunjin made eye contact with some guy with blond hair and freckles. He opened his out to say something but was cut off by an almost alarmingly deep voice yell "Hyung..."

Minho quickly ran up to him and slapped a hand over his mouth, "Relax, Felix, I'm just here to give him an ice pack and some bandages."

Hyunjin kept his eyes down to keep from looking at anyone, especially if Chan was here.

"Relax," Minho said as if he could read the other's mind, "Do you really think I would offer to bring you here if it wasn't just Felix and a passed out Changbin?"

Hyunjin recognized the name and the face suddenly came to him, "Oh, you mean the guy how held me back at one point while I was trying to kill Chan?"

Minho scoffed, "Yeah, these guys really haven't told me anything," he mumbled under his breath. "Anyway's he's knocked out, and Felix isn't going to say anything, are you, Felix?"

Felix swallowed hard and nodded his head.

Hyunjin took the chance to take in his surroundings as he was pulled through to the bathroom. he assumed it was a refurbished bomb shelter or something. The front seemed to be some kind of living room, with a couch, TV, even video games. The hallways were wide, probably leftover from the shelter design, and there seemed to be two bedrooms on each side. Past that, on the left seemed to be a kitchen, and on the right was the bathroom. Minho pulled him into the large room. It seemed like it used to be a military-style type bathroom with multiple showers and toilets in one place, but fixed up so it was more like two full bathrooms separated by a wall with a mirror on both sides.

Minho made him sit on a closed toilet lid as he reached into the shelf underneath it and grabbed a large plastic container from under the sink. "Okay so here's some pain killers," He handed him a white pill bottle. "I'll be back in a second, don't try and run." 

Hyunjin looked at the door confused before getting up and scooping some water from the sink into his hand and drinking it before taking two pills. By the time he'd swallowed, Minho was back with an ice pack. Hyunjin was pushed back onto the toilet and he winced at the sudden cold on his eye. He felt the sleeve of his jacket being pushed up and he just shoved the hand down. "I can take care of that on my own."

Minho sighed and looked at him with worry, the only reason he didn't invade his space is that Bangtan wasn't the only gang Hyunjin has worked with. 

Before anything else could be said, the sound of footsteps could be heard as a sleep Changbin walked into the bathroom, going on the opposite of the wall that separated them. they heard him sigh and a quiet, "Goddamit," leave his mouth. "Minho Hyung, I need to go in there to get some of my contact solution!"

Minho was already pulling Hyunjin up and into the shower, "Sure, come on." He said, closing the curtain on the unexpected guest.

Chngbin walked in and his eyes locked onto the first aid box that was out. "Did you get hurt?" He asked, grabbing his face. 

"No, get your hands off of me," he said, slapping his hands away.

Changbin sighed, "I told you, going to beat up Hynjin isn't worth it, you both are pretty even when it comes to strength."

"I learned my lesson, are you going to get that solution now?" Minho asked.

A look of suspicion filled Changbin's eyes as he began to put his contacts in. "If you're not hiding anything, then you won't mind if I put these on in here." 

Minho shook his head, "Of course not, and I was just getting some pain killers. I have a headache." He said.

Changbin nodded and put his second contact, that's when he noticed the shower curtain closed and seemingly a little darker than before. He walked around Minho to the shower curtain and pulled it open.

Hyunjin flinched as he was suddenly face-to-face with Changbin.

"Surprise," Minho said awkwardly.

"You do realize everyone is on their way home right now," Changbin said, glaring at Minho with exhaustion.

Minho groaned and shook his head, "No, I thought they were dealing with NCT."

"No wonder they're back so soon," he scoffed.

The two just looked at him, "what?"

Hyunjin sighed, "I worked with them last week, you said NCT, but which group?"

"There's more than one?" Changbin said in shock.

"Yeah, each of them controls different parts of the city, they barely interact with each other. So if I were your weird little vigilante group, I'd figure out who you're trying to take down and which one is going to get revenge first." Hyunjin rolled his eyes and handed him the ice pack. "Can I go now, I'm trying to enjoy the rest of the day off."

"Yeah, thanks for the info," Chan said from the entrance. "Surprised you even let Minho drag you here."

Hyunjin stepped out of the shower and rolled his eyes, "Well, if you guys are going to constantly harass me..."

Chan looked him up and down, pausing at his eye, "I need you for one job. I'll even pay you." 

"Now you're making sense," He smiled, "What exactly did you have in mind?" He crossed his arms.


	5. Confusion

"Come with me," Chan said, leading him to a large room at the other end of the building. 

Hyunjin sat down in one of the eight chairs, surrounding a circular table, Chan sat opposite of him.

"Are you actually playing the long game, because if you are, it's not going to work," Chan scoffed, voice carrying more lethality than Huynjin had ever heard.

The male currently being intimidated just shrugged, "You know Minho better than me, do you think he would stop, seconds away from beating my ass and practically drag me to this place to patch me up if I was playing the long game?"

Chan's angry expression faltered for a moment, "So you were serious when you said you ran out of time?" 

Hyunjin just nodded. 

"Well," Chan sighed, "I have a task for you if you're willing."

Hyunjin just scoffed, "I was going to finally get out of my shitty apartment, so yeah, I'm down."

Chan just laughed, "I know for a fact that Jamie gives you cheap ret, count your blessings. But I need you to help me take out NCT."

"Which one?" Hyunjin asked, tilting his head.

Chan just blinked in confusion, "What do you mean which one?"

Hyunjin had to laugh, "Did you seriously think you could take out that whole crew by yourself?"

"It's only nine people what are you talking about?" Chan said, getting defensive at the laughter.

Hyunjin continued to laugh and shake his head, "No, there are 21 people, all divided among 4 sectors. Who you're talking about is probably their lead division that deals with weapons and drugs." 

Chan let out a huff of breath, "Really?" There was discouragement in his voice.

"Relax, we can still take them out." Hyunjins mind lit up with an idea, "or....we could try to team up with them to take out bangtan."

The leader perked up slightly, "I'm listening."

"NCT is probably much more powerful than bangtan. The only thing stopping them is the fact that not many of them have interacted with the gang." Hyunjin started.

Chan finished it, "But you and Minho have."

"Exactly," Hyunjin pointed out. 

"Alright, I'll talk to Woojin to see if he can get me to talk with them. If he can, and this works, consider yourself paid." Chan said as he began to stand up. "YOu should stick around though, I'll pay double if you help us take out bangtan."

Hyunjin thought about it, "sure, looks like you found the way to convince me."

Chan just rolled his eyes, "Haha very funny. Changbin"

As he shouted that, the guy who caught him walked in. 

"Show him out," Chan answered.

Without any more words exchanged Hyunjin was led up a flight of stairs and out the back exit. he took the time to check his surroundings so that he could get back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAAACK (for real this time.) This my second attempt at a mafia au and I already have so many ideas! So if my tags get longer as the stories progress, it's to prevent some spoiling. 
> 
> I hope you all like it :^)


End file.
